


Thorin's migraine

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Bagginshield Uncles [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin has a migraine and Bilbo takes care of him.





	Thorin's migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo is three, Kili is seven, and Fili is nine.

                Thorin laid on the couch, his feet propped up on a cushion.  He had a warm wet rag laying over the top half of his head, covering his eyes and nose. He was pressing and rubbing circles into his temples, trying to relieve the pain in his head to no avail. He could distantly hear the sounds of the boys and Bilbo, the boys’ excited chatter and Bilbo’s gently reminders to be quiet. He knew Bilbo’s routine for getting the boys ready to go visit someone. First their shoes, then their jackets, and then their backpacks. He heard the door open, Bilbo chatting with a voice too low for him to distinguish, and the boys’ excitedly talking over one another. A moment later, the voices faded, and the door shut. The sudden, complete silence was a small relief to him, and he dropped his hands with a long sigh.

                It was only a minute later when he heard Bilbo’s quiet footsteps. Seconds later he felt his husband’s hand gently touch his own. Thorin smiled softly and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. Above his head, Bilbo chuckled and whispered, “Is it any better now, darling?”

                Thorin pulled the rag off his face and blinked, his smile growing when he noticed Bilbo had already turned off all the lights on his way through the house. He looked up at his husband for a moment before he whispered back, “The quiet and dark definitely help. The meds haven’t kicked in yet, though.”

                Bilbo made a sympathetic sound and knelt beside the couch. He squeezed Thorin’s hand and stroked his cheek, giving him a fond smile. “Well, the boys are staying with Dori until tomorrow, so don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.”

                Thorin turned his head slightly, wincing as he did so, and kissed Bilbo’s palm. “You called Dori?”

                Huffing, Bilbo nodded. “He was the only one available on short notice and you can drop the act, Thorin. I know you trust Dori with the boys.”

                “I never said I didn’t trust him. I am merely concerned with how much candy they will have eaten when they return.”

                Bilbo flicked his nose and smirked. “You know good and darn well that he won’t do that, Thorin. That’s your cousins who get them hyper on sugar before they bring them back home.”

                Thorin laughed, wincing again as it sent pain shooting through his head. “I know, sweetheart.” He pulled the rag back over his face, sighing as the warmth covered his forehead. They sat in silence for a few minutes when he heard Bilbo sigh. He lifted the rag and caught Bilbo shifting position, cringing. He realized Bilbo had been crouching beside him for awhile and he slowly sat up, ignoring Bilbo’s protests. He pulled Bilbo to his feet, smiling at Bilbo’s weak glare. He made Bilbo sit on the end of the couch where his head had previously been and then he laid back down, resting his head on Bilbo’s thighs. He sighed and shifted, the angle on his neck uncomfortable but his head being cushioned by Bilbo’s thighs was comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes.

                Above him, Bilbo sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly down at him. He gently tangled his fingers in Thorin’s hair, massaging his scalp and eliciting a quiet moan from Thorin. Chuckling, Bilbo leaned his head back on the couch. “You’re going to hurt your neck laying like that for too long,” he murmured.

                Shrugging, Thorin said, “Maybe, but your thighs are soft and warm. They feel good against my migraine.”

                Bilbo snorted softly. “With that voice, you shouldn’t be allowed to say such things, Thorin Oakenshield.”

                Thorin cracked open one eye to look up at him. “If I weren’t in pain, I would say so much more and make use of the empty house.”

                “Oh you!” Bilbo gently smacked his shoulder, but he was blushing and smiling when he squeezed Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin closed his eye and turned his head, nuzzling against Bilbo’s shirt. “Are the meds kicking in now, darling?” Thorin nodded and then turned on his side so he could wrap an arm around Bilbo’s waist. He pressed his face into Bilbo’s stomach. Bilbo put his other hand in Thorin’s hair and continued massaging his scalp. Thorin spent the next few minutes quietly moaning until he finally gave into sleep. Bilbo stared down at him for a moment before he pulled the small throw blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over him. Then he settled back into the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was content to sit with Thorin however long he needed.


End file.
